


Hi Again, Winter Soldier. It’s Me, Natalia

by lilithtorch2



Series: CA2TWS Speculations [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi Winter Soldier, it’s me, Natalia. Natalia Romanova, remember? That girl with the red hair and the green eyes? You taught me how to be a better fighter. You showed me I could do other things besides seduce and kill. You showed me what it’s like to be human. I brought you sunflowers. I hope you like them.</p><p>How are you? I haven’t seen you in years…decades."</p><p>Set a little after The Avengers movie but before CA2:TWS....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Again, Winter Soldier. It’s Me, Natalia

Hi Winter Soldier, it’s me, Natalia. Natalia Romanova, remember? That girl with the red hair and the green eyes? You taught me how to be a better fighter. You showed me I could do other things besides seduce and kill. You showed me what it’s like to be human. I brought you sunflowers. I hope you like them.

How are you? I haven’t seen you in years…decades.

I got out of the Red Room finally, like you always thought I would. “A place like that could _never_ hold you down,” you said. I guess you’re right.

I had help getting out though. Clint (I’ll tell you more about him later) made a different call and decided to spare my life instead. Said I had a specific skillset that his employer would appreciate. I owe him my life. He understands me and I understand him. We don’t ever need to explain anything to each other, so when I told him I was compromised, that was all he needed to know.

But I have to explain to you why I was compromised. You weren’t there; you didn’t know. There was a scientist named Bruce Banner who became a completely different person. I couldn’t talk to him, I couldn’t make any promises. He wouldn't listen or calm down, and he changed. That’s all I’ll tell you: he changed. And this guy, Loki, he knew about the hospital fire, Sao Paolo and Draykov’s daughter. What I did. What we did.

Anyway, I met someone you might like. I know he's called Captain America, so you'll probably hate him at first, but just bear with me. I know him as Steve. He doesn’t take bullshit from anyone, and if he met you, he probably wouldn’t take any bullshit from you either. He doesn’t care if you’re rich, poor, handsome, what, if you’re being mean he’ll tell you. He really believes he is helping people. I wish I could do that, but you and I both know what we are: helping people is someone else’s job. Our job is to kill and spy.

I guess this is the point where you’ll tell me that I should move on, maybe you’ll even tell me to get to know Steve better, because that’s what you would want me to do. But I’m not ready; I’ve seen too much. I did date Clint, but it didn’t work out. The split was amicable, so, you know, don't kill him, okay? Maybe I’ll try again later, with him or Steve, when I’m truly ready, I don't know, but right now, I can’t forget everything that’s happened to me, to us. I don’t know how to move on. Did you know that after you left someone warned me that love was for children? I'm sorry, but I still agree with him. Or else you wouldn’t be gone.

You’d still be here.


End file.
